jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumping station
The Pumping Station is an area north of Haven City consisting of a small island, cliffs, windmills, and large pipes converting sea water into fresh water for the city. It is accessible by a drainage pipe in the water slums or by using the air transport to the landing platform and moving south. Due to the construction of New Haven and the destination change of the transport, the pumping station became inaccessible during Jak 3. In Jak X it returns as the Atoll Arena. In the storyline Turn on the Valve The Pumping Station was the site of one of Jak and Daxter's first missions in Haven City. Torn sent them there after they had joined the Underground to turn on a valve, that the Baron had had switched off. Unfortunately, this had cut off the water supply to the slums. The two found the valve, which Daxter insisted on turning, resulting in him being sucked into the pipe, which Jak had to free him from. Hunt Metal Heads with Sig When Jak and Daxter where hired by Krew as wastelanders, they accompanied fellow wastelander Sig to the Pumping Station to hunt five Metal heads. Sig's weapon, the Peacemaker, required charging before it could take out the beasts, and as a result Jak was required to defend him whilst he powered the gun. At one time, the Peacemaker jammed, and Jak had to protect Sig whilst he fixed it. Eventually, all five Metal Heads where destroyed, and Sig left to deliver the prizes to Krew, giving Jak and Daxter some time out, telling them that they "did well" . Rescue Torn's friend The Pumping Station is the area that Jak and Daxter first met Ashelin, who Jak would later have an affair with. They where sent there by Torn when Ashelin's troop disappeared. They eventually found the troop, all killed by Metal Heads except for Ashelin. She claimed that she did not need help, but nevertheless allowed Jak to fight alongside her when they where attacked by more Metal Heads. Once the attack was repelled, she showed the duo a stone with the symbol of Mar on it (the first time Mar was mentioned in the series) and explained that the baron (later revealed to be her father) had taken an interest in it. She gave Jak the address of the soothsayer Onin who could tell him more, and handed him a pass key to the Bazaar, the area where Onin currently lived, telling him "We're even now!". She then left in her Hellcat, whilst Daxter screamed that she had not yet given him her number. Trivia * The Pumping Station is one of the few places in Haven City that Jak and Daxter can access without weapons. The other two areas are the Fortress and Dead Town. * Jak and Daxter first meet Ashelin here, and the character Mar (who may be Jak in the future) is first mentioned. (It may also be the first time Jak and Daxter had heard of Mar, although this is not to be known). * The Pumping Station is the location of Jak and Daxter's first missions for both Torn and Krew. (Torn sends Jak and Daxter to Dead Town first, but this is more a test to prove they have what it takes to work for the Underground, rather than their first mission). * The "Hunt Metal Heads with Sig" mission was included on a demo disk given away with PlayStation 2s around the time of the game's release (September-October 2003). The other mission included was the "Destroy Eggs in Strip Mine" mission. Gallery File:Pumping Station island.jpg Category:Jak II locations